Image processing apparatuses which can perform various image processes, such as hue correction and image rotation, on the image data acquired by electronic cameras are well known in the art. In such an image processing apparatus, thumbnail images (i.e., reduced images) are arranged on the display screen. The user can therefore see a list of input image-data.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-215322 discloses the technique of preparing various macros that can be used to perform prescribed image processes. That is, the process program is edited by combining any macros selected from prepared macros. Thus, the edited program is performed on the thumbnail images that should be processed. This technique can perform various types of image processes altogether.